Diario de aventuras
by Ravio
Summary: Sakura es una joven perteneciente a una de las familias con más alto rango de Ciudad Seguridad. Intentando huir de su prisión de rosas, decidió marcharse de su hogar. Gracias a los azares del destino, se embarca en un viaje junto los artistas, Deidara, un chico emocionado por expandir sus conocimientos sobre el mundo exterior, y Sasori, un hombre que ya ha vivido muchas navidades.


**Sakura**

Ella siempre ha obedecido las reglas de Ciudad Seguridad. Una región reguardada por murallas. Todo envuelto en un mar de casas, masivamente habitadas. La vista panorámica puede cambiar dependiendo de la división de cada urbanización. En la parte baja edificios grises acoplados unos con otros, en donde viven los pobres. En la parte media, vecindarios modestos pero acogedores, ahí viven los de clase media. Y en la parte alta, donde residen los ricos, lujosas mansiones y plazas con fuentes de mármol retocadas de gemas preciosas.

Y ahí, en la parte alta, es donde ella vive. Sakura Haruno pertenece a la crema innata de la aristocracia, tiene su vida llena de sirvientes que cumplen cada capricho, sus deseos ahí son órdenes, ya que su padre es ni más ni menos que el consejero del emperador de Ciudad Seguridad. Pero no esta de más decir que ella siempre ha deseado algo más que su típica rutina diaria en donde siempre es tratada como la ''princesita'' de la familia Haruno. Suena algo egoísta de parte de ella, ya que mucha gente se mataría, literalmente, para tener lo que ella tiene. Pero les cuento que no todo es color de rosa, las reglas autoimpuesta por sus padres para hacer creer a las demás personas que ellos son una ''familia perfecta'' son reglas demasiado estrictas y rudimentaria. Y desde la perspectiva de Sakura una vida de lujos no es suficiente como para sobrellevar esa tediosa fachada.

Pero solo porque a Sakura le moleste no signifique que la cosa vaya a cambiar, y ella lo tenia más que claro. Por eso mismo, utilizaba un peculiar sistema para reguardares de su realidad. Bajo su escritorio escondía una especia de ''Diario de aventuras''. En él, escribía todas las aventuras que ella quisiera tener en un futuro. Sakura solo miraba al exterior desde la ventana de su cuarto y veía las inmensas murallas que se extienden alrededor de Ciudad Seguridad. Se imaginaba como seria aquel mundo del cual tanto los habitantes se escabullen.

Ella escucho de sus profesores que al exterior de los muros solo había desiertos áridos y desolación. Pero también oyó rumores sobre un mundo fantástico en donde todo lugar tiene vida propia.

Para Sakura, las historias del mundo exterior eran fascinantes y a la vez su puerta hacia sus aventuras. Ella no quiere ser la princesita de Ciudad Seguridad toda su vida. Por eso mismo, decidió cambiar su rutina a la fuerza. Con un conjunto de ropa tipo Indiana Jones, y su mochila repleta de ropa, comida, agua, dinero, y uno que otro libro. Se armo de valor para salir por alejarse de su ya considerado antiguo hogar, y entrar a un universo totalmente nuevo para ella.

* * *

**Deidara y Sasori**

Varios dicen que el arte no tiene nombre ni significado, dicen que el arte puede ser descrito de muchas maneras, todas son correctas y al mismo tiempo no. Más adelante aparecen lo que no dicen eso, y luego están Deidara y Sasori. Cada uno con su propia filosofía. Según Deidara el arte es la belleza de lo efímero, para él la representación indiscutible del arte suena como un _¡Boom!_ y la expresa mediante arcilla y mucha nitroglicerina. Para Sasori el arte es la belleza de lo eterno, aquello que dure para siempre puede ser considerado hermoso desde su punto de vista. Los dos son totalmente distintos, en lo único que se parecen es en su gusto por el arte. Por eso mismo, y aplicando la regla de los opuestos que se atraen, llegaron a ser una pareja artística estupenda.

Deidara, increíblemente, procede del mundo exterior. Nadie lo sabe, la única excepción es Sasori, quien lo encontró abandonado en una llanura hace 9 años. Con el tiempo fue ganando reputación gracias a sus explosivas obras de artes, y uno que otro festival de fuegos artificiales creado involuntariamente por él.

Sasori, es un importante inventor de maquinas en Ciudad Seguridad. Se encargo de muchos de los dispositivos militares que utiliza el gobierno para mantener el control. Se desconoce mucho sobre él. Solo se sabe que un día apareció de la nada y su talento logro un enorme progreso para los habitantes.

Ahí estaban ambos artistas, en un callejón en la parte baja de la ciudad, todo cubierto por la fina capa de la noche, eh iluminado por faroles. Hacían los preparativos para su siguiente viaje.

Deidara estaba emocionado ya que era la ''primera'' vez que salía de los muros. Él no recordaba mucho de lo que vivió a las afueras, solo poseía recuerdos confusos. De todas maneras, no le prestaba mucha atención a su pasado.

Se mentiría a si mismo si negara que una parte de él estaba algo perturbado. El viaje no era del todo legal, en realidad, era incluso más ilegal que un asesinato, ya que el gobierno tiene bien claro la ley de nunca salir de los muros. Incluso un hombre tan influyente como su maestro Sasori no puede salir liso si le descubren.

Sacudiendo su cabeza, intento que esas ideas desaparecieran. Saco su reloj de bolsillo para ver que tan tarde era. Las manecillas del reloj se habían roto. Por alguna razón se sintió raro. Ignorando lo ocurrido miro al reloj que posaba en la tienda de vegetales: 23:40 PM. Aun faltaba hora y media para el zarpar de su navío. Deidara volteo hacia Sasori, el hablaba con una anciana que le vendía unas coles.

– Danna. Iré a pasear un rato antes de partir– El hombre viejo se giro y con una voz grabe dijo.

– Bien. Pero recuerda llegar a la hora exacta, mocoso.

Deidara asintió y se marcho del callejón. Él quería caminar antes de irse. Pero, también se preguntaba el porque de ese extraño presentimiento.


End file.
